User blog:ZazaraOne/A Story... I Guess
A breeze hit me when I woke up, and I opened my eyes opened like a creaking door. It's so cold. Where's my blanket? I'm too tired to find it... I open my eyes a little bit more... Am I still dreaming? Things started to get less blurry. Green, since when did my home turn green? Where's my mother? My father? The humming, the hammering, the barking.... ' .....' Are they? Being attacked by wolves? I can hear them... so clearly... ' .....' They... are... close... too close. Things are clear now, but I can't seem to remember why I'm not by my mother and father's side, why there are trees surrounding me, why there is smoke ahead, why I can taste blood in my mouth, why... why on earth am I in the woods?! Well that wouldn't matter, including with those shiny bright yellow eyes glaring... at ... me... Wolves. I ran, don't know how long, but I ran. Huh, I'm running faster than usual.... and I'm lower to the ground, heavier,....and why am I running on my hands? I feel so used to it... Wait, aren't I supposed to be scared? Aren't I supposed to be running for my life? I.... don't feel afraid.... I stopped. I turned around, and I looked at the yellow eyed four legged beasts. I feel... like I've done this before, but what, what am I doing? The wolves stood about a meter or two away, and they were like statues... "You... You did it you monster!" the leader growled. Talking wolves? I cleared my throat and said,"Did what?" after a polite moment of silence. "SAYS THE SCALED BEAST WHO JUST DESTROYED OUR CAMPS, KILLED THE CITIZENS, and even.... even THE PUPS!" Scaled? Beast? .....Kill....? " I don't understand... plea-" I was interruptded by blood suddenly gushing out of my back. Thing started to get blurry... This''' has to be a dream. I just wish I could wake up.... wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP! I lifted my head, and saw all my enemy targets... Sasha Erric Light and, the most important... Scar I started with Erric, and Light, who were couples, I guess. Dashed to them like lightning, snapped his neck, cut her throat. Of course, mean while Sasha, top rank, got a good bite at my side. Why am I doing this? What's going on? Why, why is there so much red? I can do what I want, I do this by'' his'' orders. I started to cry, to rage, to run, to fight, I don't understand what's going on, I just want to run away, but I can't. They keep falling, as if they were lifeless, as if they were dead. I tell them to run.. but they won't... they are so..so.. Stupid Red, orange, yellow, the colors started to eat away the green and brown... Fire Fire Fire, I fear of fire... Yet it follows my will... why? Chapter 1 "Hey Zazara, whatcha doin?" a cat purred is curiosity. "Shh! I'm trying to hunt for food, ok? ''Ooo, can you catch some fish for me?" he asked licking his lips. "Maybe, if you would '''shut up, you might get food on your plate..." I mumbled.'' "what's a pl-ate? I shook my head, sighed and drew my bow. I took a deep breath. Through the trees, I could see a doe. Steady..... steady..... "BUT I WANT FIIIIISH!!!!" the small cat roared. The doe looked directly at me and bolted, even a flock of birds started to take flight, so did my arrow, but with no luck. A gust of wind blew the way the doe bolted to, and I put away my bow. You'd think it silly for me chasing a flying leaf, but really, it isn't. You'll know that if you are a hunter. "Sowwy..." the cat tried to smile, but failed. "You're catching your own food today, Maximus" Now there were no trees, no leaves, a deer would not run this way.... "Maximus..." "Yes?" "I don't think it was you who scared the food off..." I said slowly. "Does that mean I get food?" he asked in hope. I closed my eyes in annoyment "No, this is serious... I'm serious, we need to find out what scared off that doe!" "But I'm hungry..." his stomach even rumbled... poor fellow. I sighed, I couldn't let a cat, including Maximus, to go off hungry, and somehow... I can never stay angry. Besides, I'm hungry too... "Fine." I leaned down and pet his forehead, he purred and purred, and- "What was that?" I lifted my head and looked around.... "I... could've sworn I've heard something..." I said, very quietly expecting Maximus to say something like: Hear What? or You're a crazy cat! But, I didn't even hear a meow... "M-Maxi-" I was interrupted by a rustle of bushes behind me. " Oh, Maximus, you silly pranker, you know I'm not a joke ty- what the?" I looked more closely at the bush... it was stained with blood. One hand covering my mouth I looked through the bush, and saw a dead cat inside. Just a drop of tears started even more, and more.... " th-this is all my fault..." The sun was about to set, and I didn't get any food. Either way, I need to find shelter before wolves come. And the chance that I....Tree, I need to find a tree. I buried the old bloody friend, and gave it flowers. I will never forget him... By the time I was done, the last of the orange, fiery, color was about to be submerged into the earth. It wasn't too long until I found a tree, pretty tall actually. I started to climb up and choose a comfy spot to cry and starve in until morning. I even waited for my stomach to rumble, but, it didn't... Why? I closed my eyes for a split second and saw gorey images, then I realized it... I clenched my fists and got out my knife. The tears were making thing blurry while I was angerly cutting of a decent size branch. This, this is my stress doll, and it's going to break very soon. I screamed across the forest, got off the tree and started to rage... on a tree branch. I don't understand I don't understand I- Then I heard howling. I dropped the tree branch and I tried to climb the tree, but I fell off and there it was... a wolf, ready to kill me. I couldn't run.... nor let myself die... so the only option is... to let go, and wake up. Chapter 2 After what happened to me lately, all I wanted to do was run, and I couldn't. I was being piled up with pain. I clenched my teeth and squinted my eyes. The pain was unbearable, indescribable. I waited and nothing happened, exept for me being torn apart. It stopped, why did they stop attacking? Then there was a familiar sounding howl. I don't even know any of these wolves... do I? ' The voice belongs to Scar.' My enemy, my target, my food, the leader of the wolves. "Stop! It's not her, it can't be her, she is a two leg." Scar said. How did I know this? What's going on? "But, master, what if she could-" one wolf said, and was interrupted by Scar. "No, she can't, otherwise she would have been a fire breathing two leg." Yep, they have to have the wrong person, I'm Pyrophobic, there is no way I could be.... something that breathes fire.... But still, what do they mean? Let's see, Scar, the second one was a female wolf-the one who was suspicious-, and there was a third one... very quiet, male I think, It was the first one who stopped attacking me. Silent a second ago, I heard crickets again. I tried and failed to take a deep breath because of the pain, swarming all over me. Scar sighed and said," Let's just let this thing die, it's too wounded to even be healed by us. Besides, it probably doesn't understand us, like all the other two legs." The one male wolf, still staring at me drooped his ears, and started to get up with the others. I tried to sit up and reach my hand out, but the pain made me so paralyzed, that all I could do, was drag myself toward them... "I....uh...pull....ee...se....he...hel...p" The wolves stopped, very startled, frozen. "Sss....kau...ar..hel..p" Scar turned around, he looked confused. "Do you... understand us?" he asked. All I could do or say was,"H-hel....p....m-me" He slowly turned his head to face the other two. “Sasha, Thunder, carry the two leg to the camps, make sure she will be treated, and be sent to sleep" That's the last thing I heard until everything went black. I woke up to the smell of fish, and remembered that I was attacked by wolves, then took refuge with them.... I think. I realized it was cold I actually managed to sit up and look around for a few seconds. My shirt was ripped up, so was my pants. There were some cats surrounding me, too, that explains the cold chewed up leaves on my wound. “You need more sleep, Ok? I don't really like this as much as you do, now eat" a female cat spoke as she laid me down and gave me food. It was fish....the cats...Maximus...."I'm...not hungry, thank you." I worded out, no voice came... I hope they can read those words rather than just stuff fish in my mouth that I don't want. There was one wolf, smiling. Sasha, that was her name right? Yes, the wolf that escaped with Scar... "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she said, and almost instantly, I was angry. So were the cats. “Would you be quiet! If you don't, then a cat will catch your tongue!" said the same cat who first spoke to me ever since I woke up. I looked at the fish for a few minutes, I think I should at least try to regain my voice. I managed to swallow and ask before I even noticed, “Where’s Maximus?!” Then I had to think for a bit.... What happened? Then I also noticed that they probably don't even know that cat, I think.... "He's been missing, actually. Now that I think of it, aren't you the 'friend' he has been talking about? It probably explains why you know him." the cat replied, then Sasha said, “Maximus? How come he wasn't with you when we attacked?” She started to lift herself to her feet. “No one believes me, but I know, oh yes I know, you killed him didn't you?" Then I remembered. Sasha continued, “You have to, you have to be the one, our enemy, our target! You look innocent on the outside, but oh, I know! You. You are a monster!" Chapter 3 "Stop! Just stop, you're scaring her!" a voice said, as a familiar wolf came in. Thunder right? Then I remembered.... "Sasha, Thunder, carry the two leg to the camps" That has to be Thunder, then..."You ok? I came as soon as I could." he said as he looked at me. Those eyes, they look familiar... I just couldn't stop staring until he had to repeat his queston. "Are... you ok?" I snapped out of the weird feeling, still a little dizzy, and answered,"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He only smiled in reply. Unlike the other wolves, his eyes are a pale, snow white. They.... are unique... "Are you sure? You look a little dizzy!" another cat said, smiling, and with one eyebrow raised. She was sitting by the other cat who was talking to me when I first woke up. I smiled and shook my head. Don't tell me... did I just....? How embarrasing! I blushed, didn't I? Please don't tell me they saw that........ A few others started to giggle, they saw me... The feeling, the others, now I just want to run away... But I can't... Plan B? Yes, that will do. I yawned and laid back down. Luckily, It worked. "C'mon guys, she needs more rest." One cat said. I could hear one kitten say,"But I had so many questions, Mama..." Then I saw the crowd leave. The second last one to leave, was Sasha, still glaring at me suspiciously. The last was Thunder, or was he? It looked like he wasn't leaving... "Faker." he whispered, as he smiled. I blushed again, but this time I wasn't embarrased. After a long moment of awkward silence, he got up and said, "Well I'll see you tonight." and he was gone. Now I actually was tired. I'll see you tonight, I echoed under my breath, and fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of smoke, and immediately got up, I hate fire, as you should know. Turns, out, I was not in the cave anymore. Something isn't right, I can smell it. Wait, smell it? Oh, not again. I was standing on my hands, or more likely talons. This time, I could get a good look at myself. Am I a- I thought they, or likely I was in the legends! Wings... Tail... Claws.... Horns... And, a breath of.... fire. I looked around. Fire. This is all my fault, and I don't even remember doing this. Suddenly, I felt sleepy. Sleepy, yes? Perfect. You only know half, of my secret.... 'Chapter 4' What are you doing to me? You, you huh? You don't know that much do you? I am me. What do you mean, I don't understand.... Please, Let me go.... I can't and I won't. You want to know why? Because ''you'' don't exist. You see, what you think, what you remember, is all in the back of my-twisted-head. You are only my puppet, to play innocent, because, obviously, I am a bad liar. You contain of only lies, what you think are lies, what you believe are lies, what you saw, everything you saw, wer-''' "Stop!" I said out loud,"That's not true! You are fake, you have to be fake!" She played along and said out loud too by saying,"No, it is the sad truth...." Then, right when I had lost all hope I heard a howl, only one, though. Through the fires, I saw those same pale snow white eyes appear through, melting away the fire.But deep inside those snow eyes, I saw a fire."Monster! I knew it! Sasha was right!" he said, I wanted to look away, back up, maybe even run, but another force made me just glare at him and smile. '"Aww, did the little pup come here to protect his family?"'I said, or she said, sarcastically, as if she didn't give a flying feather."Or, should I say you came here to die?" "Stop, I came here to end this, not to chat! Now let's get this over with!" '''"Ooo, lover wolf doesn't want to see her princess get hurt, how cute..." I could hear him growling. "You, know, I actually felt good about you, I trusted you, but I was wrong, you... you," he gared at me, at a certain way, as if.... as if..."You are a MONSTER!" He was at a position to where he could spring toward me, turns out, his first attack worked... but sadly, not the second. I couldn't look now, and all I could hear was a thump, a whine, and then an even harder thump to the ground.... "Please.... stop..." I said. Out loud? Yes. Why? Thunder was coughing, I don't know whether it was from the smoke, or from the pain... Either way I needed a way to break free from this prison. ---- Where... am I? What am I? I woke up and noticed there was a wolf in front of me. He was wounded, and he started to growl and back away as soon as I laid eyes on him. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know, at all what's going on?" I asked He stoped growling, thankfully."Wait what? Don't you remember attacking me in the fire last night? Don't you even remember me?" Th...What is he talking about?"No, I don't know who you are, I don't remember anything, actually." "Wait- what?! It's me! Thunder!" he looked confused, and so was I... Chapter 5 "B-but... you have to be kidding, or tricking me, or..." at this point he kept mumbling and mumbling. I got a little impatient, so I finally said,(again)"I still don't understand what you mean... maybe you have the wrong person. All I really wanted to know is why I am here.... who I am, and what...I...." I looked at myself, and realized.... what I was. What were they called again? Legendary winged lizards, occasionally destructive.... Well this 'dragon not really want to destroy anything. Supposedly, I was really confused, is all. "You're a dragon, a horrible dragon." the familiar wolf said. "But... I don't understand... why?" I asked. "I'm too digusted to talk about it, and while the chance lasts.... I'm going to end this." he was slow... as if he didn't want to come to the part I didn't like. I knew enough, but I had maybe a little hope that he won't want to... I asked,"What do you mean? Please, you have the wrong person..." "No, you have to be the right one, the forest, the form you took, the smell, the... the... Your eyes..." he said, trailed off, which led me to be impatient again. "What about my eyes?" I asked. I sat down and tried to focus. He wouldn't answer, and I didn't bother to ask for a little bit. I noticed that there was a golden ray just appearing. We were on a small cliff, with only one tree, which the wolf was in front of. Thunder, right? Down the cliff, smoke arose from scorched, red torch-like trees. Nothing alive roaming through, exept for the fire. Everything, so pretty, until I saw that... "I couldn't have done this, I would never." I said quietly. He looked at me, those pale white snow eyes..... they, they're so, so.... beutiful.... I couldn't stop staring, couldn't focus, until he had two say something.... twice? Maybe three? "Hey, snap out of it!" he barked. I shook myself, and he stood back, and it seemed he never meant to yell at me. then he spoke after a few seconds... of awkward silence."Look, no funny business, alright? We can do this the hard way... not like I didn't want to kill you, or anything. Do as I say, alright? First, before we get on the trail, we need to get away from the forest, it gives me too many bad memories." I obediently listened. No funny business''. A sentence repeated. Ok, Thunder. Curiosity, it makes me think what I can do with... these... wings! I stretched them out, I heard a few pops, and felt very relaxing. Then I heard Thunder sigh and say, "Might as well stretch those wings, do you remember how to fly?" "I'll figure it out..." as I said this I was already (one wing at a time to test)flapping my wings. One more try(this time with both at the same time) "I think I got it... I think I-" and then I messed up, something went wrong, and I started to fall. I feel stupid, not only that... oh no.... "Flap your wings! Don't look down!" I heard someone bark. It was Thunder. I have to remember, but I couldn't think straight. I closed my eyes, and waited for it to end, for me to hit the ground.... I'm so stupid... I'm so- Suddenly, I started to rise, when I opened my eyes, I saw Thunder, below me, just a little, to where I could see his eyes. I could almost swear that his eyes sparkled with amazement. Then I realized it, I was flying! Want to know what happens next? Comment! Tell me what you like about the story, and I will write more! But seriously guys, I really need to know your opinion on this. I'm a bit new...''' Category:Blog posts